


El Diablo

by nightmares_are_daydreams



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gang Violence, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Trouble, Tumblr, affair, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares_are_daydreams/pseuds/nightmares_are_daydreams
Summary: Sophía is Marcus Alavrez daughter and moves to Charming and starts a relationship with Tig. The Sons and Tig have no idea she is Alvarez’s daughter. The mayans and Alvarez have no idea that she’s in a relationship with Tig.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences in cursive are in spanish, some of the words are in spanish and it’s the only spanish I know from 4 years in high school XD

It was already getting dark when she arrived in Charming and searched immediately for her destination. But she was there for the first time so she got lost after 4 minutes. Confused she took of her sunglasses and looked at her phone and searched for the gps app. The app said that she still had a 20 minute walk left and hell she had already walked 3 miles because her car broke down.  _“Dios mío”_  she signed and whipped away her sweat with the back of her hand “Could be Mexico judging the heat”. When she reached a park she searched for a bench and sat down. Sophía was never a fan of being in bright sun without sun protection, a hat and a more than two bottles of water. But never ever something like hiking. Her throat was dry and her feet hurt, nothing would be more satisfying than having her god damn car.

She took off her shoes and rubbed her hurt feet. The sound of happy children laughing and yelling pulled her attention to what was happening behind her. The park was filled with little kids chasing each other, playing in the sand and having picnics with their parents. A small smile crept on her lips as she thought about her childhood. It was different than theirs. Since she grew up in Mexico, were things got handled a little different, her playground wasn’t as beautiful as this one was. The slide and the swings were old and rusty, the color was already fainted. But who needed a playground when you had friends and could play somewhere else? She had always played with the kids from her neighborhood, they played either football or chased each other through the streets. Sophía couldn’t suppress a chuckle and rubbed her sweaty face. She couldn’t deny that she wanted a proper playground, she had always loved to sit on the swing and try to fly like a bird, what obviously didn’t work… But she didn’t learn out of the mistake as she broke her arm, she tried it again and again, until her father told her, that humans can’t fly like birds. Back then she was angry and didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day, because she was pissed. However she had to accept it and find something else she wanted to do. With 10 she decided she want to be just like her father, much to her mother’s dislike. Actually she had lost before Sophía had even told her. If she had something in her mind she would do it. Stubborn till the end just like her father, her mother had always whined whenever Sophía tried to get something. As a grownup woman she wasn’t really like her father, but that just happened because Sophía’s heart wanted something more than riding a motorcycle and dealing with drugs. A man could ruin everything! Actually she ruined it herself, but for her it was easier to blame someone else… Thinking about her father, she realized another big mistake she had made. Instead of walking the 3 miles, she could have called her father to pick her up… Groaning she tilted her head backwards and rubbed her eyes.

The roaring of a motorcycle pulled out of her mind and made her look up. After he had parked his motorcycle, he took off his helmet and grinned at her. She only needed one look to note down he was from another MC, the cut was always the easy way to identify a biker. “Well hello there doll, you need a lift somewhere?” he asked, his grin just growing bigger. It was never a good idea to “hang out” wither a member of another MC and just because her father were the president, didn’t protect her, it made it only worse. She could already hear her father scold her for taking the offer and she hadn’t even decided what to do! “No thanks, I don’t need your help. I’m fine” she responded and looked him up and down. He was actually a good looking man, never something good. Even through his shirt she could see he had a muscled chest, his arms toned and his shoulders broad. “Are you sure doll?” He asked while he dismounted his bike, walking over to her. Deep inside her she got the feeling that he was the type of guy who could want a reward for something he did, just like dogs which want treats for sitting down. Furthermore the way he looked at her, she already knew he wanted more than giving her lift home. Biting her lip she answered “Yeah, as sure as I can be, hombre and as sure as I know you would want a reward”. There was only a little twitch in his grin but nothing changed “You’re hot, how could I not want you?” he shrugged and licked his lips, again she rolled her eyes. Always the same, she thought as she was thinking back to her teenage years. She was never alone, there was always a mayan bodyguard at her heels who made sure she came to school safe and back home. The boys in school always flirted with her and she flirted back, but all of them knew she was Marcus Alvarez daughter so it never became more than flirting until she met Luis. The man who turned her world upside down and caused her to learn only 50% of what she needed to know for becoming like her father and rule a MC. But how could she resist this good looking man that had only eyes for her and always called her “mi beldad”? It was a shame that he had died in a car accident. The first months after it, she was only crying, never leaving the house, thanks to the help of her family it changed… It was the past and he would never come back, so she didn’t spend much time thinking back, it would only make her sad. “You’re still there doll?” the guy asked snipping his fingers in front of her face. She snapped around and slapped his hand away “As I said I don’t need your help”. Looking at his hands she had to admit that they were perfect. Big, covered with oil and she could bet they were totally rough. Sophía could only image how they would feel pressed on her thighs and sliding up until they would reach her center and make her fall apart. “Whatever you want” he smirked at her lustfully and winked “We will see each other and I’m sure as hell you will change your mind doll”. For a short moment she watched him leave, watched his butt in those tight black jeans. How could a man have a wonderful butt like this? It was more a thing that man did, but she just wanted to give this butt a firm slap and see how he would react to it.  _“Oye Sophía”_  she heard someone yelling and made her look up, it was her old friend, which was standing right beside her.  _“Hey Maria”_  she answered, a smile on her lips as they hugged each other tightly. They hadn’t seen each other for a long time, what shouldn’t have happened but it was her own fault. Thinking back she was a big dumbass, the cops always checked the “suspicious” people and thanks to her family background, she was one of them. Furthermore running around with fucking cocaine may be the worst shit she had ever done.  _“How was prison?“_  Maria asked while they sat back down and furrowed her brows  _"Horrible! My cell mate was the worst! All she could do was talk about her dumb boyfriend! I thought I would become insane! One of this white rich bitches!”_  Sophía responded annoyed as she thought about Sandra her cell mate. She hated the blond girl from day one on! Never again she would go to prison, she couldn’t do that again!

_“It’s your own fault! I told you to get rid of it!”_

_“I was on my way to get rid of it! I was just at the wrong time at the wrong place!”_

_“Yeah… What are you even doing here? Do you need help?”_

_"Kinda. I need a lift to mi papá”_

_“Come on I will drive you”_.

She was definitely something special. Sun kissed skin, peach pink lips, grass green eyes and long hazelnut brown hair. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and it was a bit curly. The white belly free shirt she wore hugged her breast perfectly and showed a deep cleavage. Sweat drops had ran down her neck between her breasts. He could feel his pants growing tighter. Tig wondered how she would look without her clothes. There was nothing left inside his mind than his desire to fuck her. Before he entered the shop, he turned around and watched her leave with another woman next to her. They were talking and he could see from so far away that she was pissed. He was kinda curious what did upset her. As his eyes wandered lower her body, he saw her butt and nearly lost his shit. Even her rear was perfect! Slowly he entered the small shop and walked over to the counter and was about to tell the cashier which cigarette brand he wanted when his phone ringed. “Were are you? You’ve work left” Clay snorted and made Tig roll his eyes “I’m on my way, relax” he responded and ended the call. God damn work, all he could think about was this deep cleavage and those beautiful peach lips as she bit her lip. How was he supposed to work with those thoughts in his mind?!

_“Buenos días papá”_  she greeted her father and kissed his cheek while she wrapped her arms around him. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled broadly  _“Buenos días princesa, how was your journey?”_  He asked while walking with her to the front door of his house.  _“Good, until my car broke down”_  signing she took off her shoes and sat down on the chair on the porch.  _“Your car broke down? Why didn’t you call me?”_  His voice was filled with criticism and she rolled her eyes, it was always the same.  _“Yeah papá I wanted to surprise you all”_  she laughed and rubbed her feet  _“We knew that you were coming”_  the president of the mayans looked at her with furrowed brows  _“Yeah true, next time I will call, promised”_. Her father shook his head and sat down next to her.  _“How was your time in prison?”_  he asked and watched her curiously  _“Never again”_ she whispered and rubbed her temples  _“The time wasn’t even that worse, my cell mate was the problem! I had made friends with some other inmates, but my cell mate was the pure horror! One of this rich bitches!” “Better make sure, you never have to go back then”_. Rolling her eyes she stretched her legs out and closed her eyes. She would never go back, she had promised that herself. Sophía’s mind started to wander back to the man she had met earlier. She remembered the cut he was wearing, ‘Sons Of Anarchy’ was written on his back. In her mind she could see him and her eyes started to wander down to his rear. A smile forming on her lips when she thought about his rear and muscled chest and arms, big hands and toned skin. All of that caused a throbbing between her thighs and the wish that he would take care of her. The image of him over her and fuck her senseless or him behind her how he shoves his hand in the front of her shorts and rub her till she came all over his hand. She felt her panties getting wetter with any second.  _“I would like to go and take a shower and then I’ll make a siesta, okay?”_  She whispered and stood up and gave her father a short look  _“Sure”_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but now it's finished. Have fun reading it!

After staying in bed for 30 minutes she walked over to the bathroom yawning and starred at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, it looked like a bird's nest, tangled and full of knots. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and washed her hands before she searched for a brush. Thankfully she found one and tried to comb her hair furiously. As she heard the ringing of her phone she walked  back into her bedroom and answered the call. "Ma'am, Teller-Morrow garage. We towed your car to the TM garage and we're going to repair it. You can pick it up in 4 days since we have to order some parts for it. Could you please tell me your name?" a woman told her and she signed she totally forgot about her car. "Yeah, okay and my name is Sophía Moralez" she answered and rubbed her forehead “I will be there”. "Bye" the woman said "Adios señora".  The woman had actually sounded like a real nice lady. 4 days would take the repair, but how was she supposed to go shopping or do anything else? Grunting she threw her phone on the bed and sat down on the edge. Maybe her father could get her a car until she would get hers back…? But he would be pissed at her since her car was at a different garage and not at his. Rolling with her eyes she fell back on the back and stared at the white ceiling. Yawning she got up and walked into the kitchen and yelled _“Papá?”_. No answer. On the kitchen table laid a small note that explained their disappearance. Her father had to do club business and his girlfriend went shopping. So she was alone. Sophía slumped down on one of the chairs and stared at the tiny piece of paper.

"Okay, called her. She is picking up her car in 4 days" Gemma explained loud from her office and closed the door which leaded to the garage. He looked briefly at the clock on the wall and grunted in disbelieve. 2 hours left, he thought. 2 hours left until he could search for relief. 2 hours left until he could search himself a crow eater to find relief. Grunting he wiped his hands at the dirty red rag and threw it on the ground. All he could think about were her tits and how her pussy would feel  wrapped around his dick. Uncomfortable he leaned against the open hood of the car and tried to adjust his pants. They were getting really uncomfortable and he couldn’t do anything about it. "Tig are ye alright?" Chibs asked when he walked by and pulled him out of his imagination.

"'m fine, just some pussy which is on my mind since this morning"

"Pussy? Really?"

"Yeah Pussy, there's nothing I love more than pussies, man, you know that! And this one fucking mexican pussy I met today is super hot"

"And what? Why haven't you banged her yet? You always do that"

"Where? In a fucking park with children running around? That’s nothing I want to get arrested because of that shit"

"Good point"

"But I will, man, just a matter of time"

Chibs laughed and shook his head "Remember to use protection, we don't need little mexican versions of you running around" Clay grumbled and packed away his tools. "Yeah yeah" Tig responded and rolled with his eyes. He wasn't dumb, he knew what do, how to deal with his own juices. “But if she’s really that good looking then the kids would be super cute” Jax laughed and slapped him on his back “Fuck you Jax, I already have two daughters, don’t need more” Tig grunted annoyed and rolled with his eyes. Sometimes he hated his brothers and their dumb comments! “That’s what you’re saying right now, but I think that will change if you find the right woman” Chibs grinned and went back to his work, just as the others and left him alone to think about her. Why was this girl on his mind? Only because she was good looking?!

After she had put on her bikini she walked into the backyard and laid down on the sun lounger. She put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the biker with the fine butt and again, she wondered how a man could have such a butt? The corners of her lips curled up, it didn’t matter. A fine ass is a fine ass, she thought. _“Hot damn girl, you’ve got some new tattoos?”_ she heard Maria yell as she walked on the backyard. _“Yeah, why not? It looks good, right?”_ Grinning she sat up and looked at the big red flower blooming on her skin. _“It’s real nice, Sophía. Every guy will lay at your feet as always”_ she said and bowed for her _“I would like to have your aura” “It’s not like this and you know that! And actually I don’t like to get to much attention”_ Sophía mumbled, lying a bit. Nothing was more satisfying than men looking at her with this specific look of adoration and lust, but of course she would never admit it. _“So, do you have any plans for tonight?”_ Maria asked and sat down on the sun lounger _“No, not really. I just came so I had no time to think about what I could do” “The Mayan boys throw a party tonight and it will be fun, are you coming with me?” “Sounds good, I will join you, but not the whole night, I need some sleep. El Diablo has to do her job” “Of course, I could I forget it!”_. Her friend rolled with her eyes and laughed. Sophía hated this sarcastic side of her childhood friend.

_“And no criminal shit, don’t want to get back to prison! When are you going?”_

_“At 8, I can pick you up”_

_“Sounds good, see ya later then”_

_“Adios hermana”_

 


End file.
